


The Wedding of the Year

by idk_books



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pancakes, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Wedding, Shoes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books
Summary: Alex is nervous: it's finally the day where she marries the love of her life. Fortunately her sister and her friends are there to make sure her day is as perfect as the one she deserves.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, James "Jimmy" Olsen & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Maggie Sawyer & Winn Schott Jr., Ruby Arias & Alex Danvers, Ruby Arias & Kara Danvers, Ruby Arias & Lena Luthor, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Wedding of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not over Sanvers so this is my take on what their wedding, or at least the build up, could have been like.
> 
> Dansen is growing on me so maybe we might still get a Danvers wedding...

Alex woke with a start, hyper aware of the empty space beside her. The brief flash of panic dissipated when she heard her sister’s singing from the kitchen and saw the dress hanging next to her bed perfectly lit by the early morning sun. Whilst she wasn’t used to waking alone, this was the one morning where it felt ok: Maggie wasn’t meant to be there. Her absence was a good thing as soon they’d be together, with their friends, celebrating them and then they were going to be together, sharing the rest of their lives.

“Hey, Alex!” Kara called from the kitchen, “breakfast is nearly ready. Do you want me to bring it to you?”

“No, it’s ok,” Alex called back, rubbing her eyes blearily, “I’m coming.” She rolled out of bed, pulling a robe around her, and stumbled through to the kitchen where the sunlight blared through the large windows. Her eyes widened at the enormous stack of pancakes on the table and she smiled gratefully when Kara handed her a coffee, “Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed,” she said.

“I couldn’t let you sleep on the sofa the night before your wedding,” Kara said, sipping her own coffee, already in her dress.

“I would have struggled to sleep last nightwherever I was but at least I didn’t have to fold myself up like a pretzel.” Alex said, looking at Kara’s sofa with its now neatly folded blankets and pillows.

“No, I had that joy instead,” Kara said, pulling a face.

“It’s not like you can get back pain though,” Alex replied, adding more honey to her coffee.

“True. And you must have got to sleep at some point because I could hear your snoring,” Kara said, setting a large bowl of whipped cream on the table by the pancakes.

“Pfft,” Alex scoffed, “That’s just your super-hearing misinterpreting my breathing.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I know what I heard.”

“Shut up,” Alex retorted playfully, sliding into the chair opposite the pancakes, “these look amazing though.”

“Thank-you. I’m glad you slept in, they took me quite a few attempts.” She said, moving so Alex could see the pile of pans in the sink and spatters of batter on the counter.

“Slept in?” Alex asked, panic flashing across her face.

“Relax!” Kara soothed, “We’ve got loads of time. Mom called. She’s at Maggie’s already. Everything’s fine there and she’s going to drop by in a bit, after James Winn get there.”

“I’m glad Mom offered to help Maggie get ready,” Alex said seriously. Despite her and Maggie’s best efforts, Maggie’s parents had ultimately turned down the invitation and all of the olive branches that had come with it. Maggie had done a good job of convincing most people that it was fine but Alex was still relieved that Eliza had offered her maternal responsibilities to the both of them and Alex’s friends had quickly become Maggie’s chosen family.

“Yeah, me too,” Kara agreed, “And you’ve got the better half of the deal anyway.”

“Have I?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Kara said, sitting opposite her with a mountain of doughnuts, “You’ve got me.”

“Oh right. Of course,” Alex said sarcastically.

“Oh, and when I said we had loads of time, I lied. Lena will be here soon to help with your hair and stuff so get eating those pancakes.”

Alex forced a couple of mouthfuls down but her stomach was fluttering too much to make any real dent on the pancake mountain.

“Butterflies?” Kara asked over her mostly demolished doughnuts.

Alex nodded, “Sorry. They are delicious though.”

“It’s ok. Just finish your coffee.” Kara gathered up her plate and cup and stacked them on the counter. Alex sipped her coffee, her legs tucked underneath her, trying to quell the fizzing in her chest.

As Kara started washing up, the front door opened, “Knock, knock,” Lena’s smiling face appeared through the doorway. “I’ve brought some helpers with me, I hope that’s ok,” she pushed the door open fully and stepped inside.

“Lena!” Kara quickly wiped her hands and hugged her. “Sam, Ruby!” She exclaimed as she saw them over Lena’s shoulder as they stepped inside.

“Hey, Ruby,” Alex called, standing up. “Do you like pancakes?” she asked as she hugged the new arrivals.

“Yes!” Ruby responded enthusiastically, detaching herself and grabbing the silverware Kara handed her. She settled herself happily in Alex’s place at the table.

Sam tossed her the apron that lay abandoned on the counter, “Put this on. You don’t want to be going to the wedding of the year covered in syrup.”

“I hope you don’t mind us being here,” Sam said to Alex, “Lena promised it would be ok.”

“And I take full responsibility if it’s not,” Lena added.

“Of course it’s fine!” Alex said, “the more the merrier!”

“Alex do you want to get in the shower?” Kara said, looking pointedly at her watch and the pyjamas Alex was still wearing and Alex obediently headed towards the bathroom. “Right,” Kara said, turning to Lena and Sam, “What can I get you two? The pancakes are spoken for but I’ve got coffee and doughnuts.”

They joined Ruby at the table, coffee cups in hand, chatting excitedly about the day ahead. Ruby made short work of the pancakes and started to look longingly at the doughnuts. “You are so like Kara said,” Lena said passing her a doughnut.

“What can I say? I’m an excellent role model,” Kara said pouring Ruby some more orange juice. “Ok. How about us grown ups find something stronger? We do have a wedding to celebrate.”

“Yes please!” Sam and Lena chorused enthusiastically.

Kara quickly had her head in the fridge but her hunt for the bottle was interrupted by a quiet cough which was immediately followed by gasps and squeals of excitement. She stood up, denting the fridge as her head made contact with it. What she saw took her breath away; Alex stood barefoot, her hair still slightly damp but wearing the most exquisite gown. It was stunning in its simplicity and perfect for Alex.

“Right. Who’s gonna do my hair?” Alex said, breaking the stupor that had settled over everyone. “And help me find my shoes,” she added.

“Ruby. You’re in charge of finding the shoes. Lena, I believe you’re chief stylist and I’m going to help Kara with the champagne,” Sam said, joining Kara in the kitchen and open cupboards at random looking for glasses.

“Thanks for doing this, Lena,” Alex said as they made their way to the bedroom.

“Are you kidding?” Lena said, “Thanks for inviting me. I know I’m more Kara’s friend…” she tailed off.

“Come on! You’re my friend too,” Alex said, settling herself in front of the mirror, “And you’re way cheaper than a bridal make-up artist.”

“Now I know why I was invited!” Lena joked.

“And thanks for bringing Sam and Ruby. Do you think Ruby’s too old to be a flower girl?” she asked, glancing at Ruby who had her head under the bed, locating the missing shoes.

“I didn’t think having a flower girl would be your thing?” Lena asked, expertly wielding curling tongs.

“It wasn’t… but now I’ve got a spare child that could be put to work…” she said, eyeing Ruby who’d emerged triumphantly clutching her shoes.

Ruby looked across at her indignantly, “Excuse me, I am nearly a teenager. I am not being a flower girl.”

“If you’re sure...” she said, grinning at Ruby in the reflection of the mirror.

***

Sam had found the glasses and set them next to the bottle on the counter and Kara had to stop herself from using her powers to open the champagne. “How do you do this normally?” she muttered to herself, fumbling with the cork.

“Can I?” Sam asked, reaching for the bottle, “I love opening champagne but rarely get the opportunity.” And she popped the cork triumphantly and poured it into the four glasses.

They took two each and headed into the bedroom. Ruby was now sprawled on the bed and Alex was sat in front of the mirror as Lena tended to her hair.

“Rubes, did you find the shoes?” Sam asked as she handed a glass to Lena.

“Yeah. They were under the bed,” she said rolling onto her front, “Ow!” she exclaimed as her head hit something hard, “Alex, why is there a gun under your pillow?”

“Put that down!” Sam and Alex said simultaneously and Kara took it quickly and put it in the drawer of the night stand.

“Alex, please tell me you weren’t planning on bringing that to the wedding?” Kara asked.

“Not any more,” Alex pouted.

“Can you teach me to shoot it someday?” Ruby asked, looking longingly at the closed drawer that Kara was now stood in front of.

“Err,” Alex caught Sam’s eye in the reflection of the mirror.

“Maybe when you’re older. Much older,” Sam said.

“Ok ladies,” Lena spun Alex around theatrically, “what do we think?”

The gasps from earlier were nothing compared to the response that Alex had now. Kara had burst into tears and Sam didn’t look too far from going the same way.

“You look great, Alex!” Ruby said, jumping up from the bed and giving her a high five. “Nice job, Lena,” high-fiving her as well.

Alex smiled sheepishly at Sam and Kara, “It’s better than kevlar and boots, right?”

“Oh Alex,” Kara said, grinning through the tears, “You look so beautiful.”

There was then a knock on the door followed by voices from the kitchen, “Hello?”

“Mom’s here already?” Alex said, the panic returning.

“Relax,” Lena smiled, “We’re all ready.”

“James and Winn are taking Maggie to the venue so we’re here to collect you,” Eliza called, heading towards the bedroom. She stopped suddenly when she saw Alex.

“I know right,” Kara said, speaking for her, “She’s even more beautiful than normal.”

“She really is,” Eliza said through tears.

“Stop it, you’re going to make me cry as well,” Alex said, blinking rapidly.

“Don’t worry. I thought that might happen so I went with waterproof mascara,” Lena said.

Alex allowed herself to be ushered back into the living room where J’onn was waiting, dressed in an impeccable suit. “Glad to see you didn’t stick with the kevlar and boots,” he said, “You look truly beautiful, Alex.”

“Not you as well,” Alex said, her voice catching in her throat.

“Shall we?” J’onn said, linking his arm with hers and walking her towards the door. Kara handed her her bouquet and followed behind with Eliza.

“We need to go,” Lena announced, “We can’t get there after the bride.” and she ushered Sam and Ruby ahead of Alex and out the front door.

“How’s Maggie?” Alex asked Eliza over her shoulder.

“She’s great. Can’t wait to see you,” Eliza said warmly.

“So let’s not keep her waiting any longer,” J’onn said and led the party out the door.

***

Alex couldn’t imagine a better way to travel to her wedding than in J’onn’s cruiser especially as J’onn was sharing a ride with Eliza to allow her to drive her and Kara. What made it even more exciting was knowing that after the wedding, she’d be driving it again as her and Maggie embarked on their honeymoon road trip.

Driving helped to quell her nerves as they approached the venue but the butterflies in her stomach still felt less like delicate insects and more like storming cattle. J’onn was there waiting to help her out of the car and she finally allowed herself to believe that she was capable of being this happy after nearly thirty years of feeling that the pieces of her were never going to fit together.

Kara and Eliza gave her one final hug and she readied herself in the foyer. _It’s All Been Done_ by the Barenaked Ladies started to play as they stepped inside and there she was at the end of the aisle. Maggie Sawyer. The love of her life. J’onn gave her arm a gentle squeeze and they started to walk.


End file.
